dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandu'ur: Kingdom of Wind
Bandu’ur is the largest of the two central kingdoms and the fourth largest in Valadae. Known for its dry, windy climate and large areas of grassland, Bandu’ur is not celebrated for any outstanding beauty or abundance in unique resources. It does, however, hold a key geological location and is a bridge for the continued distributions of economic and political interests from all the surrounding kingdoms. Bandu’ur is a neutrally friendly domain, which makes passage across its borders for numerous creature-kinds, safe and uncomplicated. Kingdom of Wind With vast spans of grassland, miles of low-lying hill country, and no steep mountains or thickly forested areas to act as barriers, Bandu'ur is often buffeted by winds from the north, north-west, and south-east. The wind from the south-east is known to bring rain (though not nearly enough as is often needed), while the north-western gales carry the dry heat from the Wilder desert. Though Bandu'ur boasts the largest lake in Valadae, most regions of the kingdom receive little rainfall and are dry throughout most spans of the seasonal cycle. Bandu'r inhabitants, therefore, have come to rely on the plentiful wind currents as a source of power to draw water from underground by means of interconnected windmills. The biggest threat inhabitants often face, are grass fires. Kingdom, Ruler, and Flag Bandu'ur is officially a southern ''kingdom, although geographically is the most central Valadilian domain. Its current ruler is Duchess Yulena, of House Vulkin. Unlike most other kingdoms, whose rulers are assigned based on succession, inheritance, or systematic choosing, the great haunjer Houses of Bandu'ur have a ceremonial Testing every destyde, where the chosen 'Champions' of each House are pitted against one another in a series of strenuous tasks and trials. The winner becomes the Duke or Duchess (the ruling Head of the House that then rules over the kingdom for the next destyde). The national flag of Bandu'ur is emblazoned with the ''vuatr ''(wind) glyph and white cross, and dyed with the colours blue (perseverance), red (strength), yellow (wealth), and white (neutrality). The Grey Hill Valleys Along the eastern verge of Bandu'ur's borders lie the tors and vales of the Grey Hill Valleys, aptly named for the silver els grasses that grow exclusively along the high ridges, giving them their famous 'grey' hue. The Grey Road passes through the valleys, cutting through the regions east of the Gengraela Lake (the largest lake in Valadae), bringing the northern merchant trade down to the small, south-eastern farming settlements. The Grey Hill Valleys is now a famous Valadilian setting, in that it is where the young dragon, Laeka'Draeon first begins his epic quest. Rellornen Also known as the City of Black Stone, Rellornen is the capital of the kingdom of Bandu’ur. An impressive and imposing structure, it stands on the southern edge of the Crested Canyon: a rugged passage that slices through two mountain peaks. The passage, now blocked by avalanche debris, was believed to have been used during the War of Shores to transport supplies to the heavily assaulted outposts in the northern kingdoms. Rellornen is the kingdom’s primary storage hub for both imported and exported goods. During times of war, the underground mountain facilities were used to forge weapons and armour and house prisoners, although with the kingdom now a neutral ally to the rest of Valadae, many of the forges and dungeons have fallen into disuse. It was deep within these forgotten passages that Volten Vagel stowed his morwulf prisoners and sealed a deal with the Shade Senders to hunt down the fugitive who had escaped his grasp. Trivia '''Valadilian Trivia:' The north-eastern region of Enquelandria was once a part of the Bandu'ur kingdom, but became the catalyst of a bloody feud between invasive hemlan tribes and nomad haunjers. The land became neutral territory when the sphinx intervened and eventually was given to the hemlans by the haunjer ruling Houses when the kingdom of Enquelandria was established. Category:Places Category:Kingdoms and Lore Category:The Eleven Kingdoms